The present invention relates to a suction lens and more particularly to a light-transmitting elastomeric suction lens for attachment to a smooth surface of a light-transmitting element such as eyeglasses.
There are many applications for changing lens focal points including, for example, temporary bifocals. The suction lens allows for positioning temporary bifocals anywhere on eyeglasses. Individuals in numerous occupations such as medicine, optics, plumbing, programming, detailed mechanics, and electronics need bifocals in positions other than those typically placed on eyeglasses. Additionally, individuals trying on frames in an optical dispensary may require temporary bifocals to enable them to see themselves. Furthermore, the suction lens attaches to diving masks, work goggles, welding helmets, and sunglasses thus inexpensively and quickly satisfying many vision needs. The suction lens can even attach to a mirror for magnifying purposes during grooming.
In addition to eyeglasses, numerous devices improve the vision process. One method utilizes a monocular or binocular system installed directly into the lenses of eyeglasses or in eyeglass frames themselves. These sophisticated and complicated devices require laboratory technician skill for installation. Rigid fixturing prohibits the wearer from repositioning the devices as circumstances and needs change. Moreover, most individuals find these devices costly and cosmetically unacceptable.
Fresnel lenses improve vision by using mathematically formulated ridges cut into a thin film to obtain magnification while avoiding the thickness normally accompanying a particular curved optics prescription. Plastic thin-film Fresnel lens attach to eyeglasses assisting the treatment of eye disorders using various magnifications, tints, shading, and hole patterns. The thin-film Fresnel lens uses a planar surface to mate against the curved surface of an eyeglass lens.
While, the thin-film Fresnel lens satisfy some needs, it also has problems. Producing Fresnel lens by cutting ridges into the plastic thin-film causes optical imperfection and distortion visible to the wearer. The plastic used to produce the Fresnel ridges does not readily adhere to lenses on a more permanent basis and is succeptable to trapping bubbles between a base lens and itself. The planar surface opposite the ridged surface of the thin-film Fresnel lens does not hold or adhere to all smooth lens surfaces adequately. Specifically, this non-stick phenomena is most apparent when wrapping the planar surface of the plastic thin-film Fresnel lens around the convex surface of a high diopter base lens. While the thin-film Fresnel lens provides a cheap and easy to use add-on lens, shortcomings remain.